twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind the scenes - still pictures
Arranged roughly in the order the scenes are in the Director's Cut. (Click on any pic for more info about it and to see it at its full resolution. Images are constrained here to fit this format.) Scouting before the filming began Christopher Lee and Edward Woodward by a canon at Culzean. (Brown says this on the grounds of Lochinch Castle.) Proabably taken on the same day as the other shot of them with the Earl of Stair, before shooting started that is seen in the Brown book. (pg 465 of the iBook) A cropped pic of the same scene. Lee and Woodward looking into a stone structure now known to be Snib's Cave, aka Sawney Bean's Cave, Bennane Head, South Ayrshire. Hardy, Lee, James (Jimmy) Miller, the Provost of Girvan, and Woodward at an unknown location. Possibly on the same day as these other shots, Oct 4, 1972? The caption of the Galloway Gazette of 12/4/98 says, Film stars Christopher Lee (second left) and Edward Woodward discuss filming location in Ballantrae with director Robin Hardy. Mainland harbor A shot of Howie being rowed ashore. Mainland church scene Gary Carpenter as the organist (in drag). Robin Hardy as a minister for his cameo. Robin confers with Peter Snell. Robin outside that church (Greyfriars Episcopal Churchchurch in Kirkcudbright) Howie and Robin Howie in his plane Arriving When his plane won't start Below is press photo WMX 6 "Director ROBIN HARDY lines up a shot with EDWARD WOODWARD during location filming of THE WICKER MAN at Plockton Harbour, Scotland," The Green Man A crewman speaks with Paul Giovanni. An unknown crewman. More unknown crew. An unknown crewman. A crewman, Paul Giovanni and I am not sure who the man in the turtleneck is. Britt giving Edward a message. (Not a missing scene...) Dr Ewan Same as the publicity photo but this shot includes a crewman. The same picture as above but the aspect ratio is different. The Maypole Press photo labelled WMS 8 "On Summerisle, children are taught that the maypole is a phallic symbol. Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is astonished to hear the boys singing a bawdy song as they dance round it." The band. An unknown shot, probably by the schoolhouse, showing the crew and the fake cherry trees. An unknown scene being shot. See also the Richard Demarco archives for 3 more pics of the Maypole and one showing the schoolhouse. The schoolhouse A scene not found in the movie. Howie looking in at Miss Rose. Miss Rose wearing a cardigan she is not seen wearing in the movie, and an angle not seen in the movie. txMiss Rose and Howie at the blackboard before it was erased. The Fire Dance Look for a Polaroid pic of the dancers taken by James Fitzsimmons, the son of the butler to Lord and Lady Stair, in Nuada #3, in the article titled What The Butler Saw. (Don't expect good quality...) We Carry Death Thanks to Alan Linda McGhie's father, we have these priceless shots of this scene being shot. First, Howie being prepared by the crew. Then a shot of the kids having already passed the library. The Search for Rowan Robin Hardy adjusts the dolls. He may be in the background in this shot. Howie about to smack the dolls away. This pic from Byron Chamberlain appears to be from a house search scene. See also this pic of #2 George St which appears to be taken from the other side of the door. The procession At St Ninian's cave On the beach in front of St. Ninian's cave, it looks like they are setting up where the horse and cart would be. You can see a tractor in that spot. The crew preparing Broome and Rowan. Howie is not seen. A similar shot, this one showing Broome walking towards Howie. That might be Robin Hardy in the dark outfit half-way up there. On the cliffs Four of the antler dancers relaxing. Edward Woodward relaxing. The cast and crew around the hole where Rowan would emerge. This looks like a scene where Howie is surrounded or is perhaps being anointed. The Wicker Man Construction The Hero man being constructed. Seamus Flannery standing by the dead tree used in this scene as it was installed. Note the skinny legs before the wrappings were applied. Note the skinny legs before the wrappings were applied. Portraits With crew and cast 2 versions of the same shot, the first sharper, the second larger. Byron Chamberlain pics (Some supplied by Dorothy Compton, his granddaughter.) (Note that she has the poodle but where did the child go?) Snell, Shaffer, Hardy Howie and Willow by the cliffs Lord Summerisle and Willow waiting. Stunt man Cue boards (3 versions of the same shot, 2 cropped differently, one larger.) The Wicker Man on fire Robin Hardy with Harry Waxman holding the camera. The firemen hosing it down. A similar pic slightly to the right of that. Perhaps the most valuable behind the scenes pic I have seen... the crew filming the final shot. A pic from Elliot Robb who was a fireman on-site. See also the Richard Demarco archives for 3 pics of the Wicker Man. Preparing Wicker Man "Jr" to be displayed at Cannes It on display there. 2 George St, Whithorn One of the crew and Edward Woodward at 2 George St, Whithorn, the house of Byron Chamberlain. We don't know why they were there. (Behind the scenes) (Photo couresy of Dorothy Compton and Phil Heslop.) See also this pic which appears to be taken on the other side of this door. (Last pic in the "search for Rowan" set above.) Unknown dates Some of the cast at the Kirroughtree Hotel An unknown music student, Paul Giovanni and Gary Carpenter at DeLane Lea, Wembley recordigng studio working on the soundtrack. Recording engineer Louis Austin at DeLane Lea, Wembley recording studios, working on the soundtrack. Lelsey Mackie rehearsing at DeLane Lea, Wembley recording studio.